


Slush Puppies

by moonblossom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Snowball Fight, Sorry Teen Wolf Fandom, This is ridiculous, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected freak snowfall in Beacon Hills is making everyone a little bit crazy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slush Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first (and likely only) foray into Teen Wolf fic, it's just some ridiculous fluff I couldn't get out of my head. It hasn't been beta-read and I don't really have any practice when it comes to characterisation for these two. Also, I realise Beacon Hills is supposedly in California, but let's just assume it's up in NorCal, in the hills (hence the name and the forestation) so the snow isn't entirely impossible XD

The freezing projectile hit Derek in the back of the head, catching him entirely off-guard. He could feel the chill as it broke apart and dripped down into his coat, and he angrily tried to shake it off before realising he was acting more wolf-like than he was comfortable with.  Clearly this unexpected snowfall was making everyone crazy. He spun around, sharp eyes tracking the source of the attack.

 _There!_ Stiles was sinking down behind his abomination of a vehicle, looking far too proud of himself. Chuckling under his breath, Derek pretended he hadn’t noticed.

Stealthily, slowly, he worked his way around the other end of the Jeep, behind Stiles’ back, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce. The two of them tumbled into a snow bank, causing Stiles to emit an adorably plaintive yelp.

Derek growled again, clearing his throat and fighting the ridiculously primal urges coursing through him. Something about having Stiles pinned under him like this, so fragile and so human, the blood coursing through his veins and flooding his cheeks, was driving Derek’s impulses into overdrive. Not caring who saw, he bent down and brushed his lips against the vulnerable skin of Stiles’ throat.

“You’re going to pay for that snowball later.”

Stiles smirked. “Promises, promises.” He arched up out of the snow, pressing the length of his body against Derek’s, and Derek could feel the heat emanating off of him, the gentle pressure against his hip of the slight stirrings of Stiles’ arousal. God damned teenagers and their hair-trigger hormones.

“Stop it. Not here. Not now.” He tried to look menacing, but there was a smile behind the wolfish grimace. “Can that joke you call a truck handle this weather? Can you even buy snow tires here? No, don’t even answer that. I’ll be back at the end of the day to collect you.”

Stiles rolled his eyes but ran his hands up inside Derek’s jacket, stroking his lower back in silent thanks. “Yes dear, thank you.” He said, accompanied with a rather sarcastic and prim peck to Derek’s stubbled cheek.

Derek smiled again, a wide, genuine, guileless grin this time. What was it about Stiles that could disarm him every single damned time? He pushed himself up on his forearms and stood up in one fluid motion, brushing the melting snow off his knees before extending a hand out to Stiles and nearly yanking him out of the mound of snow.

“Now hurry up, back to class.” Making sure nobody was looking, Derek leaned in and stole one quick proper kiss from Stiles, a gentle brush of lips, before turning on his heel and stalking back to his car. He’d nearly made it when he felt the sharp sting of another snowball smacking into his back. Chuckling again, he brushed it off and got into the car but not before casting a quick glance over at Stiles' retreating figure.


End file.
